


check in

by spicyomelette



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disability, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyomelette/pseuds/spicyomelette
Summary: I am taking the pleasure of reminding you that you were the one who goaded me into going on this stupid trip. I bet you were looking forward to me being away. I know you, you ass. Well, now you have to do your own laundry. Take that, stupid Chinese man.---Or the one in which Wonwoo writes journal entries for Junhui, among other things.





	check in

 

_***_

 

_Dear Junnie,_

_The plane is about to take off so I’ll make this a short one._

_The guy sitting next to me is really weird. He’s wearing a rainbow colored shirt and keeps giving me this look… like he’d love to have me for dinner. I glared at him when he tried to shift closer. I bet he’s trying to read from his seat while I’m writing this. Perverted bastard._

_Don’t forget to do the laundry while I’m gone. I am taking the pleasure of reminding you that you were the one who goaded me into going on this stupid trip. I bet you were looking forward to me being away. I know you, you ass. Well, now you have_ _to do your own laundry. Take that, stupid Chinese man._

_I’m going to miss you. Don’t need to remind you to take care, do I?_

_\- W_

_*_

_Dear Junnie,_

_Arrived at the hotel three hours ago. Went out for a walk around the place after taking a shower. The convention hall is huge. I wonder how many people are going to show up tomorrow morning. I know Soonyoung has notified me on the number of guests and participants already but there might still be some changes. I hope I won’t make a fool of myself tomorrow. And I'm telling you, you big fool, while your faith in me is astounding, I’m cowering under the pressure._

_Flight was fine. The pervert bastard kept making me feel like I was lying on a silver platter instead of on board of a plane, but my mighty glare kept him from getting any closer, so all was well. The cab driver tried to hit on me but I pretended I didn’t have a clue and I reached the hotel in one piece, so nothing to worry about, Junnie sweetheart._

_My hotel room is really comfy. I got my own kitchen. Like I would try to cook anything while I’m here. Don’t worry I still remember the rule: No getting near any stove, no matter where I am. I always take your words seriously, you know. Even though you never believe me, you bastard. There’s even a mini bar inside the suite. I know, I know. I won’t get drunk the night before my first public appearance. I do care about my image, you know._

_The bed is huge. Much bigger than what we have at home. Too bad I’d be sleeping alone. Hah. Starting to regret sending me away now, aren't you? You should have come with me and had your assistant take over classes. Sometimes I suspect you love those bratty students of yours more than me. Shut up. Don’t think I don’t know you’re laughing, you ass. And no, I’m not pouting. In case you forget, which you seem to do often, I am twenty six and not six._

_But seriously. The bed looks too huge for me alone._

_Good night, Jun._

_-W_

_*_

_Dear Junnie,_

_So. I didn’t make a fool of myself today. Woohoo! And I received my best young writer award graciously. You should be proud of me. My hands were shaking uncontrollably when I stepped down from the stage though, I really wished you were there. You always know how to save me in that kind of situation. I really hate you for making me go alone, did I tell you this before? I don’t care how many times I’ve told you. I hate you for making me go alone, you bastard._

_Okay. I lied. I don’t hate you. But I’m not very happy with you at the moment. You really should have come with me, you know. I don’t care about what people think. I need you, damn it._

_Alright. I’m done sulking. You have your responsibilities. I completely understand. Just, it’s hard , you know, to do this. I was scared shitless out there for a moment before I reminded myself that I only needed to get on the stage, smile, and receive an award. It was damn scary, facing all those people but it was amazing too. Never dreamt I’d get an award for something I wrote for myself. This award should go to you, honestly. If you hadn’t pestered me into sending my writing to a publishing company this would have never happened. You and your never ending support. I am nothing without you, Junnie. I really wish I could have told those people this earlier._

_I sat with Soonyoung and three other people at lunch. He’s a great kid, that editor of mine. Well, I know he’s the same age as me. But could you blame me? He looks eighteen, okay? Anyway, he introduced me to some important people from the company and even though he deliberately did the talking for the both of us he was very nice about it, didn’t make anything awkward in the slightest. He also showed me off to his co-workers and other writers. Yes, I mean showed me off like I was some kind of prized possession of his that he has been itching to parade out for people to see. And please don’t get jealous, you idiot. Soonyoung is happily engaged and is getting married in a month. In fact, we are both invited._

_I’m looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. It’s only been two days, but it feels too long already._

_\- W_

*

“That concludes today’s lesson,” says Junhui. “I want a three-page essay on Edith Wharton’s Roman Fever next Wednesday. You can pick whatever aspect from the story for your topic but I’d prefer if you try to show that the ending of the story is not a surprise that is out of blue, that it actually comes from the clever use of point of view in Wharton’s part. I’ll post the details of your assignment on Blackboard by Saturday evening.”

Junhui taps on his laptop one last time to shut it down as his students start to leave, a few linger to ask questions. He breathes out a sigh of relief as the last student walks out, satisfied his questions were answered and his curiosity satiated. Junhui has been feeling a little on edge since morning. He checks his wristwatch and another relieved sigh escapes. He still has time.

Junhui has always resented the fact that Friday is the busiest day of his week. Teaching four classes consecutively and the fact that the classes are scattered all over the university just add to his resentment. He loves teaching, he really does, but teaching four two-hour-classes in one day is stretching it.

He has to restrain himself from breaking into a run as he makes his way to where his car was parked. He’s still got half an hour before Wonwoo’s plane is scheduled to arrive and he could get to the airport in twenty minutes, fifteen if he speeds. Fumbling a little as he tries to locate his car key, Junhui mentally tells himself he is being silly. Wonwoo is coming home, and he’s only been away for two days. He really shouldn’t be feeling this worried. But worrying about Wonwoo just comes naturally to Junhui. He doesn’t know how to not worry about the younger man because truth to be told, he’s never stopped worrying.

He wishes he could have gone with Wonwoo instead of making him go alone. But he couldn’t just leave his classes. Junhui knows Wonwoo resented him for that, but he also knows Wonwoo understood.

The waiting area at the arrival gate is packed full of people. This is one of the occasions that Junhui feels grateful for his height, because he can easily see the gate over people’s heads. A few minutes of waiting and he spots Wonwoo walking out after a group of men wearing suits. Wonwoo’s eyes dart around, no doubt trying to locate Junhui. Junhui can’t help the grin that breaks out on his face before he raises his hand, waving and calling out Wonwoo’s name.

“Wonwoo! Here!”

The smile that adorns Wonwoo’s face as his eyes found Junhui is breathtaking.

Wonwoo hugs him for a brief second before letting go and giving him a once over. Noting that nothing is out of place, Wonwoo’s smile returns. Junhui shakes his head in amusement and ruffles Wonwoo’s fuzzy hair.

“Flight okay?” he asks.

Wonwoo nods, still smiling.

Junhui takes Wonwoo’s duffle bag with one hand and grabs Wonwoo’s hand with the other.

“Let’s go home.”

_I’m hungry_ , Wonwoo signs.

“Let’s grab some takeout on our way,” says Junhui

Wonwoo nodds his agreement.

Hours later, Junhui sits with his back against the headboard, Wonwoo’s open journal on his lap while the owner curls next to him, sound asleep. He can’t help the small chuckle that escapes him as he reads his lover’s notes for him. They used to communicate with notes when they first met. But then Junhui decided to learn sign language because he knew it got tiresome for Wonwoo to write down what he wanted to say all the time.

He still remembers the look on Wonwoo’s face the first time Junhui put what he secretly learned into action. He had signed _You’re beautiful. I really like you. Go out with me?_ Of course that just had to be the first thing he said to Junhui in sign language. Junhui was an utter sap like that.

Wonwoo had laughed soundlessly and pulled Junhui in for a kiss. When they broke apart, Wonwoo’s face was flushed, but he was grinning. And he signed _You’re an idiot, but I like you too_.

Junhui didn’t get the first half, not until much later.

Once Junhui was fluent in sign language, he realized Wonwoo had been calling him names right under his nose for months. His revenge was tickling Wonwoo until he was gasping for breath and soundlessly offered his apology. But Wonwoo never really stopped with his name calling. Junhui realized it was actually his roundabout way of showing affection. The notes have also become a habit. Wonwoo will write to him on his journal every day and Junhui reads it every night before going to sleep.

Junhui has never heard Wonwoo’s voice, having only met him a few years after the accident that took it away. But he imagines it to be beautiful, just like Wonwoo’s whole being is. Junhui regrets that he will never be able to listen to the sound of Wonwoo’s laughter. But it has been Wonwoo’s vocal cord or his life. Junhui presumes it hadn’t been that hard of a decision for Wonwoo’s parents, and Junhui doesn’t resent them for that. –

Junhui silently closes the journal and puts it on the night stand. He smiles fondly at his sleeping lover, carefully tucking some stray locks of hair away from Wonwoo’s closed eyes. Junhui lies on his side facing Wonwoo and, instinctively, Wonwoo shifts closer, snuggling onto his warmth.

– Besides, even without his voice, Junhui can hear Wonwoo just fine.

***

 

 


End file.
